What Goes Around Comes Around
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: Beck loves making Jade jealous, but what happens when Jade gets tired of it? Bade fanfic
1. Revenge

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay…. So this is my first story. Reviews, critics, and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORIous…. Only in my head :D **

It was just an average day. I was here, sitting in homeroom. Chugging cup after cup of coffee, the same irritated scowl on my lips that seemed to never fade.

I had the bubbly, over-enthusiastic Cat sitting next to me, chatting away contently, seeming totally fine with the fact that I hadn't given her a single response besides an eye roll and an agitated 'whatever' in the past fifteen minutes.

We had been the first ones here as usual, due to Cat's crazy beliefs that the earlier we got here the more we would learn. Ugh, screw learning, it's overrated.

People slowly started coming into the room, all looking like they wanted to crawl back into bed as much as I did. Meghan came, then Eli, Annaleigh, Ashley, Preston, Lindsey, Greg, Hannah, Spencer. All faces I knew, and talked to at least one time in my life, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. All I cared about was the one face I have had stuck in my head for as long as I can remember. Where are you, Beck?

Andre came a few minutes later, plopping down next to me and giving us both small smiles.

"Hey girls, how are you this fine morning?" he asked with heavy sarcasm, before taking a sip of his own coffee, looking like he would give a kidney to get his chair to turn into a bed.

"Yeah," I snorted, with my signature eye roll, "I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful morning," putting a look of fake appreciation on my face.

"Oh my gosh, Jade!" Cat screeched at an inhuman octave, "I never knew you could be so optimistic! See? I knew you had it in you!" I averted my eyes from the crazy child, and looked straight up, as if to ask god 'why me? What did I ever do to you?' but then I realized the answer and assumed this was god's sick way of punishing me for my sins.

I heard Andre sigh besides me, obviously annoyed with the fact that Cat had given up on me and was now trying to get a reaction out of him. Oh well, sucks for you Andre, I thought with an internal grin.

Don't get wrong, I love cat like a sister, **(A/N: felt the need to put that, I have been getting really sick of all of the Cade/Jat Stories)** I really do. She's just so happy all the time and I'm, well, not. But that doesn't mean I love her any less. I don't let a lot of people in, my tough girl rep doesn't allow it, but Cat was one of the few people I did.

She was always there for me, even when I constantly tormented her and put her down in every way possible. She always offered me her shoulder and let me completely stain her shirt with salty, thick, mascara tears whenever Beck and I had our world-famous two day breakups. She loved me despite my _major_ flaws, what more could I ask for?

It was almost like my heart was surrounded by huge electric barb-wire fences, to keep out unwanted people I was afraid to be hurt by. Some people I let in easy, people like Beck and Cat. Others I let in hesitantly, like Andre and Robbie. They have never done anything for me to hate them; I just have the whole trust issue thing. The less people I trust, the lower the chance of getting hurt. I do call them friends, there here for me and I guess that's more than I can say about other people.

Then there are the people I can't stand. Others I wish would just jump off a cliff and die slowly. Others like the tramps that look at Beck, the sluts that flirt with Beck, and the whores that he calls ex-girlfriends. So, I'm possessive, does it come as a shock to you?

Then there is the one person that I absolutely wish would just run in front of a bus, get stabbed repeatedly, soaked in flesh eating acid, and forced into a tank of sharks. Now I don't think it would be fair to name the person I feel such strong hatred for, _cough-_TORI VEGA –_cough_.

Yes, it's true. It's been eight months since she came to Hollywood Arts and I still loathe Tori with a burning passion. Oh yeah, I can hold a grudge. I mean she KISSED Beck! My Beck! What is up with that? Isn't there some sort of unwritten code that girls swear to the day they're born, that says you NEVER kiss another girl's boyfriend? Where was she during this?

I mean, yeah, I spilled coffee on her head, but _c'mon! _She was rubbing up on him first! Ugh! God, I hate that child.

My hateful thoughts were cut short however, when I saw Sikowitz come somersaulting into the classroom. I sighed, we all loved Sikowitz, we really truly did, but amazing acting teacher or not the man was still was still insane. As our delusional teacher started writing god knows what on the board for the next class, I checked my phone, 9:02. Homeroom started 9:00. Where was Beck? He would have called me if he was sick or had any other excuse.

Maybe he ditched? No, he wouldn't ditch without telling me about it. Or would he? No, this is Beck we're talking about. He would never be late, let alone ditch class. _Ugh! _I mean I know I'm clingy and all but this is ridiculous! Where's my boyfriend? I looked around the room to see if anyone else was curious to why he wasn't here and I swear my heart stopped.

What the hell?

No it couldn't be.

Tori wasn't here either.

Oh. My. God.

He wouldn't… would he? No Jade, stop doubting him, he loves you and would never cheat on you, I tried telling myself calmly. Which failed epically, as anxiety wove through me. Dear lord, it was gonna be a long day. Where was that boy? He would nev**-**

My thoughts were stopped by the sound of a door opening, hushed giggling, and the oh-so-familiar laugh I fell in love with.

Oh. My. God.

I whipped my head around, and felt my eyes triple in size. There stood my boyfriend, with a smiling Tori Vega. Well, great, now I have to kill her. Anger and hurt coursed through my veins. I knew it! How could he do this to me? She was all over him, I mean, really? Could she stand closer to him? Any closer and she would be in his pants.

"Ah, Tori, Beck. Would you two like to tell me why your six minutes late?" Sikowitz asked in a voice that sounded like he really didn't care, he just felt it was the right thing to say.

"Sorry Sikowitz, I was helping Tori with her locker, it was jammed and she couldn't get it open," Beck answered for both of them with a sheepish smile. Oh please, you're a smart boy Beck, surely you could have thought of a better lie than that.

I glared at Tori. There was something in her eyes that told me a lot more happened then that. Sikowitz gave them both a warning look and a simple 'don't let it happen again'. I rolled my eyes as Beck started walking towards me. Two minutes ago I would have jumped up and kissed him, but now I was too pissed to even look at him. I turned towards Cat, hearing Beck sitting behind us, and tried to get a conversation going, anything to avoid Beck's eyes. I was definitely getting answers out of him; I just really didn't want to do it here.

I waited anxiously for the next four excruciatingly slow minutes to pass, trying to focus on what Cat was saying. I could hear Andre talking to Beck _and_ Tori, wonderful.

Just wonderful.

I could see Robbie across the room talking to some blonde skank that hit on Beck freshman year. Let's just say I scared into never looking at him again.

Finally the bell rang, when I just about ready to punch Tori in the throat if I had to hear obnoxious laugh one more time. I grabbed my bag and went to where Beck was waiting for me by the door. He took my hand when I reached him, and kissed my cheek sweetly. I gave him the best smile I could manage at my current emotional state.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, returning my poor attempt at a smile with his famous one that made my heart melt.

We walked out into the hall, our fingers twined, while I silently decided how to ambush him with my millions of questions.

I could tell he was anxious; he glanced over at me every few seconds with wary eyes. He knew I was pissed, and he knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

Right as we reached my first class, I turned to him yanking my hand from his. I gave him my perfected, I'm-annoyed-and-you-better-start-explaining-now face.

"Well?" I asked, my eyebrows rising, almost as if to say 'explain yourself.'

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the lockers, folding his arms over his chest. "What _now_, Jade?" Giving me his own annoyed look.

Ugh, like he didn't know. "Where were you this morning?" I pressed, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Where I said I was," he sighed, talking slowly, like I was an incoherent four year old, "Helping Tori open her locker."

"Right," I replied, faking understanding, "and it takes twenty minutes to open it?" letting sarcasm as strong as acid leak into my tone.

"It was jammed!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, and walking in front of me, as the warning bell sounded around us.

"Whatever, Beck," I didn't have the energy for this. I started to turn towards the band door, but my idiot boyfriend grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back to face him. Taking a step forward, he placed his hands on the sides of my shoulders and kissed my forehead, before resting it against mine. I wanted to punch myself when I realized my anger was disappearing under his touch.

Damn him.

"Nothing happened, Jade," he whispered softly, happiness replaced some of the hurt, how is it that he always knows what I'm thinking? "You know I love you," I felt my heart skip at those tree words, "you have no reason to be jealous."

All happiness vanished. How dare he say that! I mean, well yeah, it's as true as hell, but really Beck? Why don't you rub it in my face a little more?

"I'm. Not. Jealous." I lied through clenched teeth, stepping away from him and crossing my arms.

"Whatever you say, Jade," he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and took a few steps back, "I'll see you after class, I gotta go, can't be late," he explained over his shoulder as he started down the long hallway.

"You had no problem being late this morning," I responded bitterly, not sure if he heard me, but I knew he did when he turned around and gave me _that_ look. _His_ look. The eyebrows raised, lips set in stone, the look that always said 'seriously, Jade? Get a grip."

I got that look a lot more often than most.

Due to lack of a response, I just rolled my eyes and stomped into the band room. I sighed angrily and sank into my seat like a toddler on the verge of a tantrum.

To be completely honest, I was. The first person who looked at me wrong would be a bloody mess on the floor within seconds.

I was as possessive as hell when it came to Beck and it always seemed like he didn't care about me at all! Well, I'm sick of being jealous and feeling used and being the only one who cared. Things are changing. Beck is going to learn how lucky he is to have a bitch like me up his ass every two minutes, and he's going to learn the hard way.

What started out as an average day was forming into a way of revenge.

Lets see how Beck likes being jealous. I smirked internally, as the plan formed in my head.

**A/N: okayyyyy so that was way better in my head :( **

**Sorry about there being like no dialogue. For the first chapter I mainly just wanted everyone to see how jade feels about all her friends…. Well friends and Tori. **

**Next chapter will definitely have more dialogue. **

**Not sure where this is going… have some ideas though… tell me what you want to see.**

**Review! **


	2. Beck Lies, Cat Curses, and Jade Cries

3

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks so much for everything! You guys are awesome! **

**Anywayyyyyy… I have gotten a lot of private messages about this story and for those that have asked, it WILL be a bade romance story lol. Just let me build up to it. **

**So, yeah. I will shut up now. Thanks again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORIous…. If I did Tori wouldn't be in it. Sorry Tori lovers!**

"Jade, maybe you're just overreacting a little," Cat suggested quietly, from her spot next to me. I glared at her with anger in my blue-grey eyes. I _hated_ when people say I overreact. Everyone else just _under_ reacts. I tell her about my plan to get revenge and she says I'm _overreacting?_ She licked her fingers clean of the icing that had dropped from her cupcake. God, how could someone eat so many of those things? No wonder she was so crazy all the time.

We were lying on her bed, her shoving down cupcake after cupcake down her delicate throat and flipping through some prissy, chic magazine with Miley Cyrus on the cover. Dear god, you couldn't pay me to read that. I know what you're thinking… Jade? At Cat's house? Well it's true. I spent most Saturdays here whenever Beck had some lame-ass excuse as to why he couldn't be with me. Today he had to help his dad with something. Whatever, just whatever.

I gave her a sour look before sticking my head into my phone once more. I was going through Beck's slap page to make sure it was skank-free. So far it was acceptable, a few conversations with Andre, a couple with Robbie, a word or two with Cat. I smiled to myself; feeling reassured that he wasn't cheating on me, and just when I'm about to slip into a good mood I see it.

"UGHHHHHHH!" I shriek at the top of my lungs, throwing my phone across the room so it collided with the wall. "Damn him!" I can't believe this! How could he? I thought he loved me, I really did! Why would he do this to me? We haven't fought in days, which is practically a record for us! Did I say something? Nothing I can remember… oh shit!

He. Is. Cheating. On. Me.

**CPOV**

I watched as Jade threw her phone and started cursing under breath. What was going on? Something must have happened with Beck. Jade was vicious and all but never in front of me unless something happened between them. Awwwww poor Jade!

Now she was tearing up, awwww! What to do, what to do, what to do…. Oh sparkly! I stared at my neon pink glitter nail polish lovingly. It was so pretty, like the color of candy. Gosh, I loved candy! Jade said it was too bright, but I think- oh Jade! I pushed all of my affectionate thoughts from my head and wrapped my arms around Jade's shaking form.

"Jade, what's wrong?" I whispered mutely, hoping not to make her more upset, "Tell me, Jade," I pressed when she remained quiet. She pushed me away and stood up, walking up and down my room, furiously wiping away tears.

"That son of a bitch," she declared, while she calmed down her breathing and let the tears stop falling. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, not wanting to start the hysterics again. If there was anything I hated, it was seeing Jade upset. The Jade we all knew as the tough girl who was as strong as a rock, and that let nothing get to her. It made everything too real. Like nobody was who they say they are. Stop that, Cat! Back to Jade!

"Jade, what happened?" I repeated enunciating each word. Please answer me Jade! I want to help you! Please!

She sighed, collected herself, wiped the last tear away, and walked over to where she threw her phone. She picked it up, scrolled through some things, before sitting back down next to me, legs crossed, eyes front and handed me the phone. What I saw caused my eyes to widen and my jaw drop.

Oh. My. God. It was a conversation on Beck's slap page. Beck and Tori, were talking oh Holy lord!

**Tori: Hey Beck! You wanna go to the mall with me and Andre Saturday? **

**Beck: Sorry, can't. Promised Jade we'd go to the movies Saturday.**

**Tori: Awww, c'mon! She bosses you around way to much! Please?**

**Beck: I don't know…**

**Tori: C'mon Beck, just this once? You can make up an excuse to tell Jade, she'll never know! **

**Beck: Okay, fine. Meet ya there. **

**Tori: Yay! **

How could he do that to Jade? How could Tori do that to Jade? How could Tori do that to _anyone_? It was obvious Beck loved Jade, they were made for each other, and everyone knew that. Why would Tori do this? It wasn't like her, she wasn't mean like that! Ugh, this was all so confusing!

"Those bitches!" I shouted without thinking. Ohmygod did I just say what I think I said? I can't believe it! I don't say those things! I'm a good girl, and good girls don't say words like that. But, why aren't I feeling guilty?

**JPOV**

I stared at Cat with a shocked expression painted across my face. Did she just curse? I have never heard her say anything remotely close to crap, let alone bitch! Well, ya know what, this just shows I'm not overreacting this time! This time I have every reason to be pissed.

All thoughts of revenge were gone from my head as I wondered if I even still had a boyfriend. I don't get cheated on. I'm not going to sit around and be used. I'm breaking up with Beck no matter how much it hurts.

**A/N: Okay! That was chapter 2! Sorry, I know it was ridiculously short, but I knew chapter 3 would be wayyyyy longer so I had to get this out of the way. **

**Review! Reviews are so greatly appreciated :) **

**Message me! I would love to talk to you! **


	3. Jealousy Sucks

**A/N: Alright here we are lol sorry it's been taking so long. I have an EXTREME case of writers block. **

**So yeah this chapter should be interesting. **

**Also… not sure if I should make the rest all Jades POV… tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone who has favorited my story :) You guys rock! **

My hands were shaking uncontrollably and my crying had increased to the point of near blindness. Not the two safest things to be doing while driving a car. I was on my way over to Beck's. I had to talk to this child. I mean what the hell? You don't cheat on someone and leave it out in the open for the entire world to see! Could you imagine what would have happened if I hadn't found out? If someone saw and told me?

The realization of that caused my foot to press down on the accelerator even more than it already was. I was going to break this car. I didn't care though, all I cared about was getting to his RV and yelling at him for the next four hours. I had spent the rest of the afternoon at Cat's, crying, eating my feelings **(A/N: even Jade has girl moments! hahah)**, and bitchin' about Beck. I still can't believe he would do this!

I didn't even bother calling him, when he gets his ass kicked, I wanna do it in person. The mall closes at nine, and I just hoped he didn't go out with her after, or worse… No Jade stop thinking like that, you'll drive into a tree! I looked at the bright red clock on the dashboard, 9:48. Okay, so if he was there, it could mean he went out with her and did something harmless, or just went straight home. If he isn't there, well he's probably in her bed right now. UGHHHHHHH!

I wiped the last tear from my face while I pulled up to the driveway. Like hell I'll let him see me cry. I fixed my makeup quickly, getting rid of any smudges and stains. Taking one deep breath I yanked the car door open and stomped up to the door.

"Beck!" I shrieked, slamming the door into the RV wall and took the scene in before me. He was sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees, staring at the ground. He looked up slowly when I came in… almost like he knew I was coming. Weird… well at least Tori isn't here giving him a blowjob.

"Jade I-" Beck started, getting up and walking towards me. Oh no, that bastard isn't getting away with it this time. I stepped forward and pushed him away from me, smirking when he stumbled backwards, before starting my screaming.

"What the hell is your freaking problem Beck? I mean I know I'm not the nicest girlfriend but c'mon! You really had to cheat on me? That's so not like you! And I guess all the 'I love you Jade and only you' crap was bullshit. Well, that's just great Beck, just great. It's nice to know you care, really I can feel the love radiating off of you. I must be the most suckish girlfriend ever if you can't stand spending time with me long enough to break up with me, then fine, I get it. Go be with Tori, you obviously love her, and who am I to break up soul mates? I just hope you're happy, because Beck I can't believe you would even think to-"

My lecture was cut off momentarily, as Beck's lips connected with mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, and held me close to his chest when I tried to pull away.

Damn him for being stronger than me.

I tried more feeble attempts to break free before saying 'screw it'. I opened my mouth wider allowing him full access. I mean we were obviously breaking up, so why not enjoy these last moments together? God, I was going to miss him. But I couldn't think of that now, I had to focus all of my strength on being angry. I knew what he was doing, and he wasn't going to be forgiven so easily. Usually all we had to do was have sex and he was forgiven instantly but I swore to myself that wasn't going to happen tonight.

Finally, when my breath was gone and my head was spinning, he pulled back, giving me a small smile. I felt all my anger resurfacing. It was so much easier to be mad at him when his tongue wasn't down my throat.

"Beck! You know never to kiss me when I'm yelling at you!" I screamed at him, stepping out of his hold and pushing his arms away from where they were currently resting on my hips.

"Why are you yelling at me?" he asked, way to calm for my current state. Was he serious? I looked into his eyes, looking for any signs of him being drunk. Nope, not one. How could he not know I was pissed? His eyebrows raised, a resisted smile on his perfect lips. What the fuck?

"Beck, are you freaking serious? You cheat on me and you have the nerve to pretend like you didn't do anything?" I was really losing my patience with this boy. Any more stupid responses and I would be smacking him.

Eh, wouldn't be the first time.

"I didn't cheat on you," Like that. I reached my arm out to slap him across the face, but my stupid boyfriend, **cough**-_ex-_boyfriend-**cough**, caught my arm before I could do any major damage. I rolled my eyes, and didn't try freeing my arm from his stone grip, knowing I would only humiliate myself further when I couldn't get it free.

"Please Beck, you can't lie to me. I saw your slap page!" I screamed, wishing he would just let me leave already. I could feel myself tearing up and this was the last place I wanted to cry.

"I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. You." He said slowly, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing it sweetly.

"Yes you di-" I started but Beck cut me off. _Again._

"I would never Jade, you know that." He explained, releasing the full powers of his eyes on me, god, how is when I'm totally pissed at him, he still makes my heart melt? Ugh, screw him.

"Beck, you can't deny it, I have proof!" I was so fed up with this, if he doesn't admit it in like two seconds, I'm kicking him in the dick and leaving.

"Jade, did you answer my calls and texts today?" he asked me, finally letting go of my wrist and backing away, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course I did," I responded automatically. But wait, did I? I had to; I never turn off my phone. Except when I'm mad at Beck. Like today, when I thought he was lying about the thing with his dad, _which I was right about!_ "Well, no I guess I didn't. I didn't have my phone on me," where was he going with this?

"Okay, well how did you know Tori wrote on my slap page?" he pushed. What the hell is happening here?

"I was looking on your slap page," I muttered, embarrassed, looking down at the ground.

"And, why were you looking at my slap page?" god would he shut up? What does this have to do with anything?

"I was checking to make sure it was free of skanks," I mumbled even lower, I was shocked he could even hear me.

"Okay and why did you do that?"

"Dear god, Beck! That is so not the point!" I shrieked, exhausted from this conversation. "The point is that you cheated on me with Tori, and I am so done with you. I _refuse_ to be cheated on and I can't deal with this anymore! I just can't," my voice shaking on the last three words, while I tried holding back tears.

"I don't think that's the point here Jade," he said, eyes boring into mine.

"Oh really? Then you tell me Beck, since I am so obviously missing it,"

He took a step forward, wrapping me in his arms. I sighed, tired of fighting, and leaned against him. "The real point is that my girlfriend-"

"Are you talking about me this time? Because if you are, it's _ex_-girlfriend" I corrected into his shoulder, flinching at the word.

He held me tighter, and continued, ignoring my outburst, "The real point it that my _girlfriend _is the most jealous, possessive person on the planet, and I know what I need to do in able to find her," What the hell did he just say?

"What the fuck are you talking about Beck?" I spit through my teeth, stepping back far enough to see his face, but not far enough so that I was out of his arms.

"Jade I have something important I wanted tell you, and when I couldn't reach you on your phone I knew you were pissed. So I thought, what does Jade do in her spare time, besides physically abuse people? And I realized you would most likely be stalking me, so I called Tori, told her what to post, and put the conversation online and prayed to god you would read it. I knew you did, when you came and nearly broke the door, _again_," he chuckled softly.

I stared at him, my mouth gaping open, and my face priceless.

"Let me see if I understand this, you made Tori post a _fake _conversation on the slap, just to make me jealous enough to come down here, so you could _talk_ to me?" I asked, not sure what was feeling.

"Yup," he said, smiling proudly.

"Because I wasn't answering my phone?" I pressed again, trying to understand my boyfriend's insanity.

"Mhmmm," was all he responded with.

"You made me feel like a jealous hoe, completely ruin my self-esteem, and made me totally convinced you were cheating on me, _just_ so I would come down here? I asked again, my voice rising in hysteria near the end.

"You got it, babe," he said smugly, flashing his smile once again.

"You bitch!" I called, punching his arms.

"Whoa, okay woman, I fail to realize the need for assaulting me!" he dodging my hands, as they came full-force on his biceps.

"Do you know what jealousy feels like Beck? It feels like crap."

"You would know," he muttered, rubbing his arm where the bruises would most likely be tomorrow. I raised my arm again, but he stopped me. "Look babe, I'm sorry I made you jealous, but I wanna give you something, come here," he said pulling me down to sit next to him on the bed.

I sat down, placing my hand in his. I had calmed down, knowing he didn't really cheat on me but now my head was pounding at thought of what he was about to say.

"Jade, listen. I love you so much, and I know we're only sixteen and we can't get married," I gave him a confused look, where the hell was he going with this?

"No, here me out," he explained, seeing my panic-stricken expression. "I know you think weddings are cliché and I know you hate everything that is symbolic in this world but I love you and I want you to have this," he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

I looked at him confused, totally lost as to what was going on here. "Just open it," he murmured. I took the top latch of the box in my fingers and pried it open, gasping at what was inside. It was ring. It had a platinum band, with black stones all along the top. It was gorgeous.

I opened my mouth to speak, to thank him, to do something besides stare at it like an idiot. I could hear him laughing softly next to me; I gave him a small smile and kissed him chastely. Pulling out of it before it got too heated.

"So I'm guessing you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you."

"Anytime, my love," he whispered, while slipping it on my finger, and pulling me into a deep and loving kiss.

"I still can't believe you felt the need to get me jealous over this," I said when we pulled apart, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why?" he asked, moving his lips down to my jaw, "You're insanely sexy when you're jealous," he kissed down to my neck and began taking light nips all over, a moan escaping my lips.

He tossed the box across the room, and leaned forward so he was hovering over me.

I was content; I had Beck, and was now perfectly aware that he wasn't cheating on me. He was mine, the ring was proof. I loved him so much and sometime I just wished I could show it better.

I was still a little pissed at the whole 'make-you-jealous-so-you'd-come-down-here' thing, but whatever. I would deal with that later. Clothes fell on the floor, and hands roamed, and I was still vaguely aware of the promise I made myself in the car, that sex couldn't fix everything.

Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I was momentarily distracted from my deep thoughts as his teeth bit down into my neck, leaving what would soon be a hickey. But I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment about anything but his body on mine. But hey, sex does that to people.

**A/N: Okay people. That's it, sorry I know it's like insanely confusing but I had to get this out and I'm having a bad week, go easy on me! **

**Review! I love hearing from you guys! **

**Oh! And also…. Looking for new story ideas….. You guys want me to do anything specific just send me a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do. **

**Talk to ya later, I'll try and update soon.**

**-DanceChic23**


	4. AN Sorry Guys! Please Read!

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys!**

**Super sorry I haven't updated in like forever…. I have a MAJOR case of writers block…. But I'm trying!**

**Hopefully I'll post something by this week-end.**

**If anyone is still reading this, and hasn't totally given up on me yet…. Leave me a review!**

**Not sure if I should continue, leave a review with what you think, and any comments or suggestions!**

**I'll probably end up using something you guys give me so leave lots of reviews! ;) **

**Love you guy's lots! **

**Thanks for not giving up on me!**

**-DanceChic23**


	5. The Plan's Back On!

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm so super sorry about the delay! **

**This is pretty much all I can come up with through my clouded head :(**

**Review! **

I walked through the crowded Hollywood Arts hallway, with a babbling Cat next to me. The weekend had gone by way to slowly. How the comforting bed me and Beck spent all Sunday in had turned into a high school in what seemed like seconds I'll never know.

"Oh my god it was so horrible and _then_ my brother jumped out the window! _On the second floor_!" Cat exclaimed, holding up two fingers like I didn't understand the concept of the number two. "So then, I had to spend _all day_ in the emergency room, which I assure is not nearly as fun as it sounds! Oh my god there's Robbie!"

I shook my head as I watched in amazement as the one girl I call my best friend run spastically into Sikowitz's classroom after the nerd carrying that damn puppet, all thoughts of her crippled brother forgotten. I entered the room to see the Andre, Robbie and Cat all in the corner, Andre with his piano on his lap, and Rex and Cat arguing quite animatedly.

I walked towards them, and sat down next to Andre, sipping my coffee as I did so. I slipped the strap of my bag off my shoulder and let it fall to my feet.

"Hey Jay," Andre greeted me, not looking up from the keys. I slightly winced at his old nickname for me. He had given me the name after we started dating, and now it sort of stuck.

"Hey Dre," I replied in the same lackadaisical tone he had. I sat there unamused and listened to Cat and Robbie's bickering, until two warm hands fell over my eyes and blocked my vision.

"Guess who," a soft familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Beck, I swear you have two seconds to move your hands before I remove them from your wrists," I warned, before my vision was restored. He always was a smart boy.

"Hey babe," he said, coming into view, before kissing my check and sitting down next to me. "What's got you pissed off now?" he asked, referring to my current mood.

"Somebody's pms-ing!" screamed Rex, before Robbie slapped his hand over his mouth. I gave one of my famous _shut-that-fucking-puppet-up-before-I-do _look, before he rapidly stuffed it in his backpack. Very wise of him.

Sikowitz then came rushing in, throwing his bag to the side, before taking his usual spot in the center in the center of the stage.

"Drive-by acting exercise!" he declared, putting his index in the air as if he were about to make history, "Your all a bunch of munchkins in the middle of labor, go!"

The room was filled with brief snorts and chuckles, before filling with moans of pain and frustration.

"It hurts so bad!" screamed Cat in a squeaky voice, clutching her stomach as if it were about to explode.

"I'm never having sex again!" some slutty blonde named Danielle exclaimed in an absolute horrid munchkin impression.

"Ah lord, make it stop!" Andre shrieked, before twitching and thrashing violently. I had to admit, for someone who has never experienced the gruesome, soul-crushing pain of squeezing a child out of their vagina, he was doing pretty well.

"You did this to me!" I yelled at Beck while I clutched my stomach, before slapping his trembling form that was currently positioned in a chair.

The moans and grunts finally ceased when Sikowitz stepped back onto the stage and put his arms up "Alright alright, very good, everyone sit down."

We all took our seats, Beck grabbing my hand, and I looked behind me and tried to hide my joy as I saw Tori sitting on the other side of the room next to Devin. Well, he should be able to keep her occupied for a few hours.

"Okay, now I'm sure you're all wondering why I had you acting like munchkins," Sikowitz started.

"Personally I'm more concerned about the knocked up part," I interrupted with a smirk on my face "But that's just me."

"Ah Jade, your sarcasm never ceases to amaze me," Sikowitz chided gently, everyone knew I was his favorite. "Anyway, that is not where this conversation is going, we are going to be doing a new musical!" he concluded, clearly proud of himself.

"Um, Sikowitz? We're doing a play on munchkins giving birth?" my boyfriend asked hesitantly. We all looked at Sikowitz, the questioning in our eyes as we contemplated the sanity of our favorite teacher.

"No Beck, we are going to be doing _Wicked!_"

Cheers of joy and excitement filled the room, as I was soon enveloped into a hug by a certain cupcake colored blob.

"Oh Jade! Isn't this awesome? We should soooooooo try out together!" Cat told me after releasing me, only to pull me back into her slender arms. I hugged her back, knowing from experience, that the sooner you give her a reaction, the sooner she'll let go.

"Oh yeah sure, Cat whatever stops the tears," I replied awkwardly patting her back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned her eyes wide.

"Nothing! Jesus. . . " I trailed off.

"Oh okay," she smiled innocently, "Oh! Tori!"

I shook my head as she ran off, and walked towards where Beck was leaning against the wall, scrolling through his iPod, only one the ear buds in. I pulled it out, and slipped my arm through his, leaning against him, and placing my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, and placed his cheek on my hair.

Normally I wouldn't dare show this much public affection, but everyone was absorbed in their own worlds, even Sikowitz was busy talking with Andre about the music.

"Are you gonna audition?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not sure, it depends," I said plainly.

He pulled back to looked at me, his eyebrows down in confusion, "On what?" he asked cautiously, keeping his arm around me.

"Yo Vega," I called across the room.

"Yeah?" she replied, her head snapping up in exasperation.

"You going out for the play?" I asked with no detection of sweetness in my voice.

"Um, yeah probably," she responded with her normal fake happy voice, before turning back to hitting on Devin, ugh tramp. Well, at least she's away from Beck.

I turned towards my boyfriend, and nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm trying out for the play."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my temple, "You're crazy ya know that?"

"You're the crazy one in this relationship," I retorted.

"Crazy for you," he said as he nuzzled his nose in my hair.

"Ugh, god your such a sap!" I replied as I smacked him, not wanting him to realize how happy those words made me. He chuckled.

"Which part you trying out for?" he asked absentmindedly, as he picked up a piece of my hair and began playing with it.

"Vega, what part you auditioning for?" I shouted once again.

She looked she wanted to ignore me, but wisely, thought better of it. "I don't know yet, most likely Elphaba," she finished and then returned to her probably boring conversation. Ah, so she was going for the lead? Well, so would I.

I turned until I was facing Beck, "I'm thinking of going for Elphaba," I told him with a shrug.

He laughed lightly and shook his head, "Babe, you two gotta stop this," he put his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"I'll stop when she does," I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Honey, she never started!" Beck exclaimed, taking my hands in his. "Please just promise me you'll make an attempt to be nicer."

"I can't promise that," I replied with a sickening smirk.

"Of course of you can't," he ran his hands through his hair, before placing them on my hips. "You're impossible, you know that right?"

"And proud of it," I smiled sweetly before his lips came in contact with mine.

This audition may be the last chance I have to show Tori that Beck was mine. She had her new boy-toy, so she should be distracted from Beck for awhile. As Beck's tongue entered my mouth, only one thought could come to my mind, the plan was back on.

**A/N: Okay well that's it for now everyone. . . **

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Leslie**


	6. Author's Note, Sorry Guys

**A/N:**

**Alright darlings, I'm terribly sorry to say that I am giving this story up. It's sad I know, but I'm really just not feeling it anymore. **

**However, if one of you glorious writers would like to continue it, PM me and we can work something out :)**

**Super Sorry Loves!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
